Heir to the Throne
by Punk Knut
Summary: Casey Riddle is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. She is to be presented to the wizarding world as Lady Casey, heir to the throne. OOCDM, ((OOTP Spoilers))
1. Meeting Lady Casey

Heir to the Throne: Chapter One  
  
((A/N: I got this idea from a HP forum I created called Dark Desires. It's all about Death Eaters. When you join you're actually a death eater. And Voldemort isn't the leader. He passes it on to his daughter, who vows to torture and kill Harry Potter. it's really good. If you'd like to join the link is: http:// darkestdesires.proboards6.com (And leave out the space, I only put it there so the link will appear on the screen. Love Elle xox))  
  
((Disclaimer: I don't own J.K's characters or her ideas. Death Eaters and so on are purely her idea, I'm just manipulating it, hope you enjoy ;). ))  
  
---  
  
Plotline: the final battle is approching and Lord Voldemort has decided to allow his Death Eaters, and the rest of the wizarding world, his heir. Who just so happens to be his daughter, Casey Riddle.  
  
Casey meets with a son of a man in her father's inner circle. Will this be a problem for The Dark Lord? And is there something happening with this young man and The Dark Lady?  
  
Read on to see-  
  
---  
  
Chap 1:  
  
Casey sat in her room, brushing her hair. It felt so good to be in her father's presence again. To live in his house. And it was fun at nights to sneak down to the village and terrify the villages. But there was always one thing she'd always missed out on. Real friends and a Real education.  
  
All her life she'd always wanted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Her father had always told her that he'd never make her have to be that close to the goodie-two-shoes scum that was Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Although she would be sorted into Slytherin, she'd be in the same grade as Harry potter.  
  
She dispised Harry Potter. He was the person who had made her live without her father for the past 17 years. She'd always loved her father, but not having him close was devastating. She had grown up without a father. Sure, Potter had to grow up without both his parents, but they knew the risks when they joined the order of the phoenix.  
  
She had been stuck at an orphanage for magical children. Until this last summer, her father had been unable to find her. But now she was with him again. Except it wasn't the same. She still had no mother and her father doesn't have the same love for her now as he used to.  
  
Now his life is consumed with Harry Potter, and killing him. And when he's not thinking about The-Boy-who-lived, he's trying to free his precious followers.  
  
Thinking of this made Casey mad. She lifted her wand hand and flicked it at the wooden chair next to her desk. It was blown to oblivion.  
  
Another good thing about being back with her father was that he had caught her up on all the dark arts she'd missed. And she had learnt wandless magic, it was great to use when taking out your frustration on something. That way she never broke one of her precious french-tipped nails.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Casey was still quite peeved, no her answer can was a sort of snap.  
  
"What?!" She shot at the door.  
  
"Milady, The lord wishes to speak with y-y-you" came the stutter of none other than Peter Petigrew, her father's faithful subject.  
  
"Yes Peter, coming" she called and put down her brush, before getting off the bed and walking out the room.  
  
***  
  
She stood outside her father's study, and knocked.  
  
"Mmmm?" came her father's voice.  
  
She opened the door and entered.  
  
"You wanted to see me Daddy?" she said in a perky voice, with a curtisy.  
  
Her father's high-backed chair swiveled around so Lord Voldemort could see his daughter.  
  
Casey chose to not look at her father, it still hurt to see his face like that. He used to be so handsome, and all thanks to Harry Potter, he looked like that.  
  
"Casey, I've decided that tonight is going to be the night."  
  
"Tonight?" Casey squeaked. "Are you serious Daddy? This is great. Are you sure I'm ready?"  
  
"Casey, you're my daughter, you have to always be ready."  
  
Casey nodded. "Yes Daddy, I'll go get ready."  
  
Tom turned his chair back around. "And tell Petigrew I want to see him in here now!"  
  
"Yes, Daddy" Casey curtisied again and left.  
  
Peter was just outside the door.  
  
Casey hugged him. "Peter guess what?"  
  
"What?" Peter asked, getting excited by the excited look on Casey's face.  
  
"Father says tonights the night."  
  
"Tonight?" Peter asked in an astonished tone. "I guess he wants to see me then?"  
  
Casey nodded and gave him another hug before rushing off towards her room.  
  
***  
  
That night  
  
***  
  
Casey, her father and Peter stood in an unused cemetary. Casey found it quite interesting to look at the graves of people who had died over 300 years ago.  
  
She looked at the grave next to her.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Casey asked, wandering off slightly.  
  
"Casey!" Tom snapped. "The followers will be arriving any moment."  
  
Casey stood p straight. "I'm not a baby, I can tell the time" She shot.  
  
Her father pulled himself up to his full height. Casey walked back over and glared at him.  
  
"You had your chance to baby me, I'm 17 now, relax" she wandered off again, like the stubborn, disobediant teenager girl that was.  
  
Tom puffed with anger. "How do you control that?" He yelled to Peter and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
Peter knew better than to mention torture, it would be the best way. But he liked Casey and her mother had always been so against violence. So he knew his Lord would never perform a curse of physically hurt her unless life threatening to her or himself.  
  
After five minutes of wandering both Casey and Tom returned. Both glaring at each other, and in sour moods.  
  
Peter sighed, but was forced to bring his attention to the clearing as followers were arriving.  
  
Each apparating then taking their spot in a half circle, across from their master.  
  
Peter stood at Tom's side, Casey slightly hidden behind her father.  
  
She straightened her hood. She was not to wear a mask as the followers were. She, as The Dark Lady, was to stand at her father's side proudly. Letting all know who she was, when she was introduced by her father.  
  
Not long after all the Death Eaters had arrived, at least all that were able to. Some were still locked away in prision cells or on errands for her father.  
  
Tom cleared his throat. "Attention!! My faithful followers, your attention please."  
  
All talking ceased.  
  
"You're all here tonight as I have made my decision on my heir and tonight you will find out who that heir will be."  
  
No one made a noise.  
  
"As you are aware, I, myself, was once married. And yes, I had a child. Although my child was not born a boy, but a girl. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, my daughter. Lady Casey" he motioned for Casey to step forward.  
  
Casey did so. All eyes turned to her as she removed her hood and allowed her jet black, blood red streaked hair to fall out of her cape and down her back.  
  
"This is my heir" Boomed her father's voice.  
  
----  
  
What did you all think?  
  
The next chapter will be up soon. And this is what to expect:  
  
*Casey meets someone new  
  
*??? and Casey, couple or no?  
  
*The Potter encounter  
  
And  
  
*The final Battle.  
  
Love Elle xox 


	2. Never a good thing

Heir to the throne: Chapter Two  
  
~~~  
  
((A/N: I haven't really got much to say at the moment, but I apologise for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes I may make, as, somehow, the wordprocessor no longer has spellcheck and so on. Hope you enjoy the chapter, Love Elle xox.))  
  
((Disclaimer: See previous chapter.))  
  
((Recommendations: See my bio for great sites to check out.))  
  
Warnings: OOC, maybe some language, some violence, maybe some sexual refernces. If you don't like any of that stuff, I advise that you don't read on.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Casey allowed a soft scowl to mask her face. She focused confidently on a spot just above the heads of the death eaters ahead of her, as Peter had advised her to do.  
  
Her father was still talking, she decided it would be best if she paid attention.  
  
"...I wish for you all to be introduced," he motioned to Peter, who stepped forward with a roll of parchment and began reading out names. As Peter did so the person stepped forward, removed their mask, but never their hood, and bowed to her.  
  
She would nod in acknoledgement and they would step back into line.  
  
And it went on, for what seemed like forever, she couldn't believe how many their were. She knew her father had freed them all from Azkaban but there were so many.  
  
Just as Peter was about to read the next name, there was a pop at Casey's side. Casey turned to see who had just apparated next to her.  
  
She saw a woman of sunken beauty, with sleek long black hair and heavy- lidded eyes. The woman turned to Casey's father.  
  
"Master," she said kneeling. "My lord I am sorry I am late, I have completed your task. I know where he is."  
  
Tom smiled, a cruel half smile, but a smile none the less. "Very good Bella, please take your place," he indicated a gap in the circle.  
  
Bellatrix Black, now undivorced, took her place next to the person who was about to have his name called.  
  
Peter continued. "Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Lucius stepped forward and bowed deeply. "My lady," he said softly as Casey nodded.  
  
He stepped back, his eyes never leaving Casey's face. That made her quite uncomfortable as the blonde haired man's smile never faultered.  
  
Peter yelled another name. Casey didn't catch it, her eyes were on the young man who had just stepped forward. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
The young man bowed, though his eyes never left Casey's face. He looked just like Lucius, only with shorter hair. His eyes a deep ice-blue, almost silver, and his face a perfect tan.  
  
Casey snapped her head back to Peter. "The name?" she asked, indicating that she hadn't heard. Which earned her a heated glare from her father, as he thought she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Peter's voice said quietly, the name echoed in her head as if Peter had yelled at the top of his lungs causing the name to bounce on the hills only two k's away from the house.  
  
Casey turned back to Draco and inclined her head.  
  
Draco's mouth caught in a smile, which showed Casey his pearly white teeth.  
  
She tried to stop her knees turning weak. What was wrong with her, she was to be the dark lady and she was crushing on a follower? Her father would be furious if he knew this was crossing her mind.  
  
He was to choose who she like and who she disliked, not her and she knew that, quite well.  
  
The meeting carried on for a while, finally coming to a close. Her father was saying his final words before the followers were to leave.  
  
Tom indicated to Peter again once his words were done and Peter nodded. Tom disapparated which was an indication that the followers could leave. Peter motioned to a few and they stayed behind.  
  
Peter and the remaining followers talked in a huddle, Casey noticed one had not joined them and was walking her way.  
  
She gulped when she saw the flash of his ice-blue eyes. It was Draco.  
  
His father was in the huddle, so Casey assumed that he was waiting for Peter to let his father leave.  
  
Draco stopped next to Casey. He bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing it. Casey's cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
"Lady Casey," Draco said softly after he rose.  
  
"Please, just call me Casey. My father's not here," Casey said casually, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Draco smiled, baring his pearly teeth again. "Sorry."  
  
Casey smiled too. "It ok."  
  
"So... I haven't seen you around. Don't you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
Casey shook her head. "No, I- I was in an orphanage until just a while ago. My father couldn't find me and my mother's dead."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "An orphanage? Do you know any magic?"  
  
Casey laughed. "Do you really think the ministry would allow a magical baby to go to a muggle orphanage? I know just as much as you do."  
  
Draco blushed, noticing his stupidity.  
  
"So..." He continued nervously. Casey could feel the strain in his voice. She never thought it would be that hard for a boy to talk to her, but then again her father was Lord Voldemort. "Do you... um... have a boyfriend?" Draco blushed deeper and looked at the ground.  
  
Casey giggled. "No, I haven't found a guy brave enough to date me."  
  
Draco laughed slightly. "You'll find a guy who'd be willing to be brave enough. I mean look at you, you're beautiful..." Draco didn't seem able to keep the pink off his cheeks as his eyes ran over Casey's body.  
  
She pinkened slightly under his glance. "Are you saying you're brave enough?" Casey enquired.  
  
Draco smiled, re-gaining his cool. "I don't know, maybe."  
  
Casey's smile grew. "Are you brave enough for this?" She asked, not being able to help herself. She leant forward and brushed her lips against Draco's.  
  
They immediately stepped apart, feeling the stares of the people behind Draco. Casey looked down as every death eater eye was on her.  
  
"I have to go" Casey muttered and disapparated.  
  
****  
  
Back at the House of Riddle.  
  
****  
  
Casey had disapparated into the Entrance Hall. She sighed and leant against the door which was right behind her.  
  
She had just kissed a boy, that she had just met? She couldn't believe it.  
  
She knew he was cute, no beyond cute. She'd never felt this attracted to a guy before. She already missed him.  
  
She began walking up the stair, in the direction of her room when the Entrance Hall was filled with people. They set off in the direction of her father's study. Draco was among them. Casey blushed under his stare.  
  
Her eyes didn't leave him until there was a faked cough behind her.  
  
She turned to find Peter and Bellatrix behind her.  
  
Peter, being her father's man-servant, had known her they entire time she had lived in this house and Bellatrix, casey had come to find was... Well lets just say that Casey knew the reason for Bellatrix's divroce and her father was sort of involved.  
  
Bellatrix leant again the wall, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"So you like Malfoy's boy, my nephew," she said in a cheerful voice. "Wait until your father finds out."  
  
Peter elbowed Bellatrix. "He won't, we aren't going to tell him," Peter said hotly.  
  
Casey had noticed that Peter had taken a liking to her, probably because she was alot nicer than her father.  
  
Bellatrix scowled. "And why not?"  
  
"Because I said," Peter hissed. He turned back to Casey. "Now may I ask why you chose to kiss Malfoy's boy?"  
  
"His name is Draco," Casey said walking along the corridor to her room, adults in tow. "And it just happened, it was a momentary thing."  
  
Bellatrix laughed. "Honey, nothing just happens, there is a reason for everything. Now Peter are you gunna tell her?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Casey suddenly stopped and turned to both adults. Repeating the question.  
  
"I take it you noticed the death eaters arrive, considering you couldn't take your eyes of 'Draco'," Peter said the last word bitterly. "They'll all be staying in this house while your father and his inner circle discuss their next move," his eyes flicked to Bellatrix for a moment, then back to Casey.  
  
Casey looked up at Bellatrix. "You found Potter, didn't you?" Casey's evil voice filled with glee. She punched the air excitedly. "Yes!"  
  
Peter and Bellatrix laughed together.  
  
"Relax Princess," Bellatrix said, using the nickname she had given Casey. Casey hated it, she knew the only reason Bellatrix had given her it was because Casey got alot of attention from her father now, and that made Bellatrix jealous. "Nothing's going to happen for a while."  
  
Casey, eyes still full with glee, poked out her tongue. Peter scowled once more at Bellatrix, before both he and Bellatrix gripped their upper arm in pain.  
  
Casey knew it meant her father wanted them.  
  
"Go," She said motioning with her hand.  
  
They both bolted in the opposite direction, leaving Casey to wonder happily into her room.  
  
****  
  
The next day  
  
****  
  
Casey sat on a bench at the back of the largest family garden, out the back of the house.  
  
This particular bench was located under a large tree, yet somehow the light managed to reach her on it.  
  
She was reading quietly, stretched over the bench on her stomach.  
  
There was a fake cough behind her, causing Casey to look up at the owner of the sudden noise.  
  
It was Draco. She had a sudden feeling that he'd been watching her for a while.  
  
She quickly sat up, straightening her skirt, it was too short to reach her knees, and she was suddenly reminded that she would have just been baring alot of under leg, not that that was a problem.  
  
Draco took a seat next to her, smiling.  
  
Casey's knees felt weak and she was thankful of tha fact that she was sitting down.  
  
Draco arm curved it's way around Casey's shoulders. Casey stared up into Draco's eyes. Soon becoming lost.  
  
"Now where were we?" Draco asked before leaning forward and meeting Casey's lips in a soft kiss. That soft kiss soon turned into short heated kisses.  
  
Draco's hands soon went exploring, he pulled Casey's legs over his lap and began searching under her plain white blouse.  
  
Casey moaned as Draco's lips began trails up and down her neck, his hands slowly stroking her spine.  
  
Casey's fingers fiddled with the ends of Draco's sleek blonde hair, whist the battle of tongues continued.  
  
Suddenly a noise boomed out over the grounds of the house, echoing somehow.  
  
"CASEY!!"  
  
Casey and Draco jumped a metre into the air, both breathing hard.  
  
Casey turned to Draco, her face horrorstricken, "Uh-oh," She whispered. "That's not a good thing."  
  
~~~  
  
Review if you wanna and all. See that little "go" button, thats your keys, okies? You wouldn't believe I've had this sitting around for like three months and I'd forgotten to update.  
  
until next chapter,  
  
~Thai. 


	3. Big Bad Mummy

Heir to the Throne: Chapter Three  
  
((Disclaimer: See previous chapter.))  
  
((Recommendations: See my bio for great sites to check out.))  
  
Warnings: OOC, maybe some language, some violence, maybe some sexual refernces. If you don't like any of that stuff, I advise that you don't read on.  
  
~~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
Casey's fingers fiddled with the ends of Draco's sleek blonde hair, whist the battle of tongues continued.  
  
Suddenly a noise boomed out over the grounds of the house, echoing somehow.  
  
"CASEY!!"  
  
Casey and Draco jumped a metre into the air, both breathing hard.  
  
Casey turned to Draco, her face horrorstricken, "Uh-oh," She whispered. "That's not a good thing."  
  
~~~  
  
Casey stood outside her father's study, toeing the carpet nervously, she was in BIG trouble, and BIG trouble was a bad thing, even for her.  
  
'I'm the daughter of a mass-murderer and I get in trouble for kissing a boy?' She thought just before the door to her father's study opened.  
  
Peter stepped out, forwning at her. "He wants to see you," Peter told her, opening the door wider and closing it behind her as she stepped in.  
  
Casey stood in front of her father's desk, his high-backed armchair had its back to her, Bellatrix was leaning against the corner of the desk, smirking in a satisfied way. Casey scowled at her.  
  
"Casey, what did you think you were doing?" Tom's voice said icily.  
  
"It's none of your business," Casey said before she could help herself.  
  
"What did you say?" her father's voice hissed.  
  
Casey gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry," she apologised quickly.  
  
Her father's chair turned to face her, a scowl lit his face. "Bella, what was that boy's name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Bellatrix said, smirking at Casey still.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius' boy?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix answered.  
  
"I shall be having a word with Lucius," He said before raising his voice. "Peter!"  
  
Peter poked his head through the door. "My Lord?"  
  
"Summon Lucius Malfoy for me."  
  
"At once, My Lord."  
  
And Peter was gone.  
  
Tom turned back to his daughter. "So do you 'like' this Malfoy boy?" He asked.  
  
"I suppose," Casey said, not meeting her father's eyes, but scowling at Bellatrix instead.  
  
"That is not an answer, girl!" Bellatrix snapped.  
  
"It's good enough for you," Casey shot back.  
  
"Casey!"  
  
"Sorry," Casey said, looking at her feet, not because she was trying to look truly sorry, but because she would whip out her wand and hex the bitch if she looked at her anymore.  
  
"I think we need to talk privately," Tom said, looking up at Bellatrix.  
  
"Of course, My Lord," Bellatrix said, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Casey looked back to her father, wondering why he wouldn't say this in front of Bella.  
  
"Casey, you're my daughter, who you chose to have... relations with is a big thing, you cannot just go around doing the thing you were doing just before."  
  
"I know that," Casey admitted. "But-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm a teenager, I need to.. experience things."  
  
"Experience things?!" he said a little loudly than normal.  
  
"Without a scolding," Casey continued.  
  
"A child needs boundaries."  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
"You're not an adult, if that is what you're thinking," Tom hissed.  
  
"I know that, I'm just... I'm confused, and you're not helping."  
  
Her father raised an eyebrow. "What is it that I am doing to not help?"  
  
"You know what I mean, you and Bellatrix, she was married for Merlin's sake!" Casey shot.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that child!"  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Casey hissed coldly. "I'm your heir, father."  
  
Tom scowled deeply. "My child will not back-chat-"  
  
"I'm only your child through blood!" Casey yelled before turning on her heel and marching to the door. "I didn't ask to be your child!"  
  
She opened the door and stormed out.  
  
"Casey!" Tom called from the study.  
  
"Fuck you!" Casey yelled back, before turning the corner and running to her room.  
  
~~~  
  
Casey wouldn't talk to her father for the rest of that day. As usual, Tom didn't show up to supper, his inner circle was there though, along with Draco.  
  
Casey avoided any contact with him, she was still upset from the fight she'd had with her father.  
  
Supper ended, after what seemed like forever. Casey excused herself from the table and left through a side passage way, only to be followed by none other than Draco.  
  
He caught her hand a moment after the door closed behind him. Casey turned to him. "Draco... I... My father."  
  
Draco grinned, "You didn't hear? My father was summoned to him, your father actually wants to arrange a marriage."  
  
Casey stepped back from Draco. "A marriage?"  
  
Draco nodded, "I know we've like just met but... I've never met anyone like you before."  
  
"You've known me for two days."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We're seventeen..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Now you're just being annoying."  
  
"So?"  
  
Casey scowled and turned away, meaning to walk down the hall. Draco caught her hand again, pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.  
  
Casey pulled away. "Draco... I... I need space."  
  
Draco watched her walk away, confused beyond belief.  
  
~~~  
  
Casey threw herself down on her bed gently, if that was possible.  
  
A marriage? With Draco? Sure she'd enver met a guy like him, but... It was complicated.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, Bellatrix walked in. Casey sat up, scowling again.  
  
"How dare you walk in my room without..." Casey stopped.  
  
Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Casey's heart.  
  
"Shut up!" Bella snapped, closing the door behind her. "Let's get one thing straight, Princess, I don't ever want to hear you talk to me in that tone again."  
  
Casey stared into Bellatrix's eyes, this woman was crazy, would she dare kill the heir to the evil throne? That was something Casey wasn't sure of.  
  
"And don't you even think of telling Daddy about this little chat," She held her left hand up so Casey could see, a gold ring settled on Bella's ring finger. "Daddy's mine now."  
  
"You're lying," Casey spat.  
  
"You wih, princess," Bella hissed, "I'm your Mummy now, you'll do as I say."  
  
Casey didn't care if Bellatrix cursed her to her grave, she was talking to her father.  
  
"Sit!" Bellatrix ordered.  
  
"Shut up!" Casey snapped before running from the room, she continued to run until she reached her father's study, Peter stood outside, this meant he had company.  
  
"He's marrying her?!" She screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Casey, calm down, what's happened?" Peter asked.  
  
"He's marrying her," Casey sobbed, leaning against the wall. She slowly slid down the wall. "She's got the ring, she..."  
  
"You mean Bella?"  
  
Casey nodded, as she put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes, trying to stop the tears from trailing down her cheeks.  
  
The door flung open, Lucius Malfoy, Draco and her father exited the study.  
  
"Casey?" Draco said before falling to his knees beside her. "Are.. are you okay?"  
  
Draco wrapped an arm around her, hugging her. Casey leant against his chest, her head lifted up as she stared into the scarlet red eyes, which belonged to her father. "You're marrying her?!"  
  
~~~  
  
Ohh... the drama, I love it. Well review if you wanna, Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
~Thai. 


	4. Pushing Them Away

**Heir to the Throne: Chapter Four**  
  
**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.  
  
**Recommendations:** See my bio for great sites to check out.  
  
**Warnings:** OOC, maybe some language, some violence, maybe some sexual refernces. If you don't like any of that stuff, I advise that you don't read on.  
  
---  
  
**Last Time:**  
  
The door flung open, Lucius Malfoy, Draco and her father exited the study.  
  
"Casey?" Draco said before falling to his knees beside her. "Are.. are you okay?"  
  
Draco wrapped an arm around her, hugging her. Casey leant against his chest, her head lifted up as she stared into the scarlet red eyes, which belonged to her father. "You're marrying her?!"  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four: Pushing Them Away**  
  
---  
  
** C**asey wiped the tear tracks from her cheek and pushed Draco away. She jumped to her feet quickly, and began running down the hallway. "All of you, just keep away from from me," She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I hate you!"  
  
She kept running until she reached the staircase, forgetting she was wearing a rather high pair of heels, sprinted down the steps as fast as she could. Her left black heel caught on a rip in the carpet, half way down the staircase, causing her a tumble down the rest of them. Her head hit the bannister near what she guessed was the bottom and she blacked out.  
  
---  
  
**W**aking slowly, Casey raised her hand to her head, cluthing it as it pounding. Sure this wasn't the worse pain she'd ever been in, but it still fucking hurt.  
  
"Casey!" a male voice said excitedly, clutching her other hand tighter.  
  
"Shut up," Casey moaned softly, even her voice made her head pound further.  
  
She opened her eyes to the, thankfully, semi-dark room, which she was shocked to find her bedroom. She turned to the person next to her, the one gripping her hand. It was Draco.  
  
"Draco...?" She murmured, almost soundlessly.  
  
"Yes, Casey?" Draco asked, as if he was if he were next to her death bed.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Pettigrew found you," he told her, stroking her hand. She pulled it away.  
  
"This doesn't change anything, Draco. I need my space, I need to figure out things."  
  
Draco scowled, "I can't worry about you?"  
  
"No," Casey shouted, sitting up as she did so. Her head began to spin slightly before calming itself. "No, you can't. Get Peter," She said to him, leaning against her headboard.  
  
"Fine," Draco said, kicking his chair over as he stood. "Just great," he left muttering. Peter must have been outside the door, because he entered immediately.  
  
"You called, milady?" Peter asked cautiously.  
  
"Peter, don't give me that 'milady' shit. Where's my father?"  
  
"In his study," Peter replied, wetting a cloth for her forehead. Casey took it gratefully, not that she looked to grateful.  
  
"How long have I been... unconscious?" She asked, lying the cloth over her forehead, relaxing under the coldness. She figured she must have a nasty bump, the away her head was still pounding.  
  
"Two days," Peter said, standing at the end of her bed.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"Casey, relax, you don't want to..." Peter began as Casey threw the blankets off her body. She noticed she'd been changed into a nightgown. She was hoping Peter had done it and not Draco.  
  
"Has he been to see me?" Casey asked, pulling a pair of jeans on. She had mostly muggle clothes, growing up in an orphanage and all.  
  
Peter knew exact who she was talking about, although he tried to act like he didn't. "Has who been to see you?" Peter asked, remaking her bed.  
  
"Don't act dumb, Peter. My father, has my father been to see me?" She shot, her rage growing, which was a good thing. She had to have alot of rage to say what she wanted to say.  
  
"He's been busy," Peter said nervously, defending her father as usual.  
  
"So he hasn't," Casey muttered, growing angrier still. "Too busy with that slutty bitch."  
  
"She is going to be your step-mother," Peter put in, defending Bellatrix now.  
  
Casey pulled her nightie over her head and replaced it with a tank top. "Don't give me that shit, Peter, I'm not in the mood," Casey said, grabbing a long jacket and stamping out of the room. Peter followed her.  
  
"Casey, where are you going? You should be in bed," Peter tried.  
  
"Shut up, Peter!" Casey shouted, turning into a different hallway. Her father's study was on the same level as her room.  
  
"You can't go in there," Peter said hurriedly. Casey had just placed her hand on the doorknob of Tom's study.  
  
"I can do what I like," Casey snapped and flung the door open.   
  
Five Death Eaters were kneeling on the floor in front of her father desk. She rolled her eyes as he father scowled at her, Bellatrix at his side.  
  
"Out!" Casey ordered the Death Eaters. They seemed confused of who to take ordered from. They turned their heads towards her father.   
  
"Out," he muttered.  
  
"Yes, My Lord," they all whispered loudly and hurried from the room. Bella stayed where she was.  
  
"What is you want, child?" Tom asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm conscious again," Casey told him, rudely stating the obvious as she slammed the door in Peter's pleading face. She wasn't very happy with him at the moment. "And I'd also like to thank you for visiting me," she shot sarcastically.  
  
Tom didn't look at her. "Is this all you came here for?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, no," Casey said, glaring daggers at Bella. "I've got some news for you."  
  
"Do you now?" Bella asked, folding her arms.  
  
Casey gave her a sarcastic smirk. "Would I say it if I didn't," she muttered, but her future-step-mother heard.  
  
---  
  
**END CHAPTER...**  
  
_::Is so evil:: ;). You guys have got to ait another chapter, he he he. You'll discover exactly what Casey is going to say, which I only have a tiny idea of what it is going to be. So when I got the whole picture, I'll write up the next chapter._  
  
_Until then...  
  
- Love C.J, xox_  
  
**Special Thanks:**  
  
_Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the ones who keep the chapters coming. And an extra special thank you to love eternity, Casey you're the one who inspired me to write this chapter, thanks sweetie, you're an angel. Cookies to you all for being the best, ;D._


	5. Caring and Not Caring

**Heir to the Throne: Chapter Five**  
  
**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.  
  
**Recommendations:** See my bio for great sites to check out.  
  
**Warnings:** OOC, maybe some language, some violence, maybe some sexual references. If you don't like any of that stuff, I advise that you don't read on.  
  
---  
  
**Last Time:**

Tom didn't look at her. "Is this all you came here for?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, no," Casey said, glaring daggers at Bella. "I've got some news for you."  
  
"Do you now?" Bella asked, folding her arms.  
  
Casey gave her a sarcastic smirk. "Would I say it if I didn't," she muttered, but her future-step-mother heard.

--

**Chapter Five:** Caring and Not Caring.

--

Bella's fingers tapped her wand at the side of her body, Casey scowled at her. What a dirty trap, sitting on the side of her father's desk. How was it that someone like her was going to be her step-mother? She wasn't even pretty, let alone beautiful.

"Get on with it," Tom snapped, getting impatient at his daughter.

A smirk replaced Casey's scowl, which she directed at her father. "I'm leaving; I'm not going to just take this shit. I hate you, I hate her," she pointed to Bellatrix, "I hate the way you only took me back was because you needed an heir. You would have just left me there to rot," Casey shot, her voice growing louder and louder with each sentence.

Tom didn't say anything; he simply stared at his daughter, almost stunned.

"What's wrong, Father? The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, he seemed to be thinking. Casey hated his thinking face; she wanted to know exactly what he was thinking. She hated unpredictable people, they confused her; she liked to know exactly what was going on all around her. She also thought it made her father look less handsome. Sure, he had lost quite a lot of his looks from being 're-born' but from what he had regained; his thinking face was the ugliest.

Casey fumed in the silence; He wasn't even reacting, he didn't even care.

"You know what, fuck this, I'm leaving now," she turned on her heel and storming from the study, with a growing sense of déjà vu. Peter made to go after her, but was called back by her father.

Hating the entire world at that moment, Casey burst into her room. She snatched up her wand, pulled her jacket on hurriedly, slipped on a pair of shoes and hurried from her room.

She had reached the Entrance Hall when someone called out her name from behind her. She whipped around to see who it was.

Draco appeared out of the shadow, he leant against the edge of the

staircase, where she had tripped.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, although he didn't seem worried, angry if anything.

"That's none of your business," Casey shot, pocketing her wand, which she had grasped the moment she heard her name.

Draco's eyes traveled over her attire. "And where are you going?" he questioned.

"That's none of your business either," Casey said snappishly.

Draco walked closer to her, stopping about a metre away. "I'm making it my business."

"Draco, just leave me alone."

"Tell me where you're going."

Casey bubbled under the surface, he was so infuriating. "I don't know where I'm going, Draco," she told him truthfully.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm leaving, Draco, all of you; Like right now."

This hit him hard.

"You can't leave," Draco said, stepping forward, grapping hold of her arm, as if this would prevent her from leaving.

Who would have thought this would be the way she would leave this house. Mad at her father, mad at Peter, mad at Draco; the three men she cared about most.

Casey looked up into Draco's ice-blue eyes. He was a lot taller than her, and a lot stronger. "Draco, let me go."

"I'm not just going to let you leave."

"You don't need me, Draco. You be his heir."

"I do need you," Draco told her, his face completely serious.

"You don't know what you need."

She tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but he just held on tighter.

"Let me go with you," Draco pleaded.

"You can't, you need to be here. Your father... my father. They'd kill you."

"I don't care," Draco said, and it actually looked like he meant it.

"Well, I care," Casey said, before she could stop herself.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"Draco, please stop treating this like some muggle television show."

"I'm not, this is for real."

Casey sighed, she wasn't going to get through to him, and she had to get out of this house. And the only way that would make them both happy was for her to take him with her. But what about the consequences, they would kill him, they'd probably kill her too.

It was Draco's choice, and he did want to come. But he wasn't thinking straight; at least she hoped this wasn't him thinking straight. He was blinded by lust, people had just put ideas in his head. Yeah, so their kiss had been real, it had been amazing, but... this was getting over the top.

"Look, you can come with me. But..."

"Great, let's go," Draco said hurriedly, taking her hand, instead of her arm.

Casey looked at him, stunned.

Draco gave her a slight shake. "Come on, let's go."

Shaken from her daze, Casey pulled her hand from his. "Draco, just because I'm letting you come with me, doesn't mean..."

Draco sighed. "Fine, let's just go."

Footsteps sounded on the landing above them.

"Quick," Casey whispered, although it wasn't needed. She and Draco rushed into the shadows.

"Where are we going to?" Draco asked.

Casey thought about this, she didn't have a clue. She hadn't thought that far ahead, she was just so angry.

"What about Malfoy Manor?" she asked him.

"But my father..."

"Is here," Casey reminded him.

"But my mother."

This brought up a problem. "Well, don't you have anywhere else we could go. You can't tell me you only own one property."

"There's the apartment in London, Father never goes there because of the muggles."

"Perfect."

--

**END CHAPTER...**

_Okay, that was so short, but oh well. That's where I wanted to end the chapter, and that's what I'm going to do. So... :: Shrugs :: that'll do. I await your reviews._

_Until next chapter,_

_**-Jnari, xx.**_


End file.
